Family
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Miyuki and Kuramochi are the parents. Ryousuke, Satoru, Eijun and Haruichi are their children (in that order). Fluff ensures. (No plot) [MPreg - Pregnant Miyuki]
1. Chapter 1

Kazuya stared, sweat dripping down the side of his face. This…this shouldn't be possible. Covering his mouth, he dropped the item in his hand and lunged for the toilet, barely making it before his breakfast came back up for the third time that morning. He was surprised there was anything left.

Weakly grabbing the cup he'd set aside earlier, he used the last of the water to rinse his mouth, attempting to rid himself of the horrible taste.

Only after thoroughly brushing his teeth did he turn back to the small object on the ground. He was still in school, how the fuck was he supposed to deal with this? Not to mention Youichi. How was he supposed to tell him?

Picking up the object, he quickly buried it in the trash, making sure it was out of sight before leaving the bathroom. Youichi had left earlier after making sure he was alright and telling him to get some sleep. Fat chance of that happening now.

Why did he even have to go get that stupid thing?! He didn't know what possessed him to do so, his mind jokingly saying it could happen when he'd seen it as he went to pick up some snacks to tide him over. He hadn't thought that it would actually turn out true!

Curling up on the couch with a blanket and a mug of hot tea, Kazuya wondered what everything would be like. Would Youichi leave him? Would he stay and take care of him? Did Kazuya even _want_ to do this? He had nothing to lose either way, seeing as how his parents had disowned him when they found out he was gay.

Youichi had found a cheap apartment that was spacious and near school and gotten his parents to pay the first years rent with the promise to pay them back. Now both were working their way through school in an attempt to pay the bills and tuition, though Kazuyas' was cheaper as after he'd been disowned he'd switched to online courses which allowed him to go at his own pace and work more.

Youichi had attempted to do the same, but Kazuya had convinced him to continue on with actually going to school. His parents were supportive either way, so long as he got passing grades. They were pretty chill with everything, and had been very supportive when everything was happening. Youichis' older sister had even made it clear that she liked Kazuya and wanted him as a brother-in-law, going as far as to threaten Youichis' precious game collection should they break up.

Going back to the topic at hand, Kazuya had to wonder if things would change. He snorted lightly into his mug. Of course they would change. The question was if they would change for better or worse.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed. He still had a few hours before Youichi would be home. Placing his empty mug on the coffee table, he yawned and decided a little sleep wouldn't hurt.

/

"I'm home!" Greeted by silence, Youichi slid out of his shoes and stretched. School had been a drag, as it always was, but it was worse because he knew Kazuya was sick. His teacher had even confiscated his phone in the morning so he couldn't call him during lunch. Setting his bag and keys down on the hall table, he made his way to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Draining half the bottle the second he opened it, he made his way to the bedroom, only to pause when he found Kazuya asleep on the couch instead. Shaking his head with a soft smile, he crouched in front of him and gently slid off the glasses, setting them off to the side and brushing the sleeping teens' bangs back so he could feel his forehead.

His shoulders sagged in relief when he didn't find a fever. He pulled his hand back when Kazuya started stirring, smiling at the sleepy look he was given.

"Mm….Youichi? That you?"

"Ah. How are you feeling?" He helped Kazuya sit up and handed him back his glasses, giving him a quick kiss.

"'M fine. How was school?"

"Boring, as usual. Did you sleep most the day?"

"Um…I think I fell asleep a little after lunch."

Youichi frowned. "Kazuya, is there something wrong?" Kazuya avoided his gaze, wishing his boyfriend wasn't so perspective. "Kazuya, look at me." He put a hand on his cheek, turning his head so they were facing each other. "You know you can tell me anything."

Kazuya shifted and looked around for a few moments before he sighed. "I…I know this is going to sound crazy…and impossible…and stupid and-just forget I said anything. It's nothing."

Youichi sighed, he hated it when his boyfriend decided to be stubborn. "Kazuya, you can tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Looking at how serious the other teen was, Kazuya sighed and took a deep breath. "I…I'm pregnant."

It was dead silent in the room for a few moments, Youichi blinking in shock and wondering if he'd heard right. Opening and closing his mouth a few times he finally found his voice. "W-What?"

* * *

**So I saw this comic someone did on Pixiv and it was super cute! It was where Miyuki and Kuramochi had children! I can't understand the Japanese, but the content was adorable! I felt like I HAD to write this story! I don't know how long it will be, and there will probably be no plot, just a bunch of cuteness for this family! So if you have ideas, let me know! Oh, and the children will be Ryousuke, Satoru, Eijun and Haruichi (in that order). Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! You're all amazing!**

* * *

Kazuya bit his lip. Youichi had grown worryingly pale. Maybe he shouldn't have told him. "Y-Youichi. Are you alright?"

Hearing his voice must have shaken the other teen out of his shock as he stood up and started pacing. "What are we going to do? We're not prepared for this! I don't even know if we're _old_ enough for this!" Kazuya curled in on himself and stared at the ground.

He should have known this was going to happen. Now Youichi would hate him, or possibly leave him. Tears pricked at his eyes. He wouldn't know what to do with Youichi. He'd be alone again, and he wasn't sure he could handle that.

"I don't know how to be a dad! I mean, what if they hate me? What if I do something and unintentionally mess them up? What if-Kazuya?" Pausing in his rant, he was worried to find his lover crying.

Sitting down next to him, he gathered his boyfriend in his arms. Kazuya gripped onto his shirt, upset about crying but not able to stop. "Don't…don't leave me."

Youichi frowned and pulled Kazuya back, holding his at arm's length. "What makes you think I would leave you?" Using one finger to brush the tears from the others eyes, he leaned down and kissed Kazuya, wrapping his arms around him again. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here for both you and the baby."

Kazuya nodded, sniffling, and relaxed against Youichi, suddenly exhausted. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter." Putting a hand on the sleepy teens' belly, he couldn't stop the smile that spread. "What do you think little one, do you want to be a boy or a girl?"

Kazuya snorted with laughter, and rested his hand over Youichis'. "Its' gonna be a boy."

"And how, pray tell, would you know that? I thought it was too early to know."

"Ah, but I can feel it. They're gonna be a boy, and they're gonna grow up just like you."

Kazuya laughed when Youichi made a horrified noise. "God I hope not."

/

Kazuya was about ready to kill his lover. Ever since he'd found out the news, he'd been fussing over him and not letting him do _anything_. It had been sweet at first, but now it was just annoying. "Youichi, I'm just going to the bathroom. You _really_ don't have to help me."

"But-"

"_Youichi_."

"Fine, fine, but call if you need anything. I'll be right out…side." Kazuya slammed the door in his face.

While it should have been better when he was at school, Kazuya had to deal with multiple texts throughout the day and a call ever lunch break.

_'What color should we paint the baby's room?'_

"Youichi, we still have six months to decide."

_'Yeah, but I want to paint it now, so if I don't like it I can redo it. I want it to be perfect!'_

"I'm sure it'll be perfect no matter what color we paint it."

_'No, I've been reading up on this and the color can change everything! If we choose the wrong one then we'll be doomed!'_

"You're thinking too much about this Youichi, eat your lunch."

_'That reminds me, what are we going to do for their name?'_

Kazuya paused, wondering how food had reminded him of their need to name the baby. He probably would be better off not knowing. "We'll discuss this later. I'm hanging up."

_'Wait! I-'_ Kazuya ended the call and tossed his phone lazily on the table, ignoring it when it buzzed again.

/

Youichi grinned, proud of his handiwork. Kazuya didn't look very pleased. "Redo it."

"Wa-Why? I worked hard on this!"

"I will _not_ subject our child to living in a room like _this_."

"What's so wrong with it? I think it's pretty cool."

"Youichi, our child is not growing up in a yellow room. He'll go blind. Or puke, like I'm going to if I have to look at this any longer."

"Then what color do _you_ think we should paint it?"

"I don't _know_ Youichi, but it will _not_ be yellow. Or any other sickeningly bright color."

"Well why don't we just do _black_ then, so it won't be so bright?" If only looks could kill, Youichi would be dead ten times over. Turning to his family for help, he gestured to the room. "What do you think?"

"It was a nice effort sweetheart, but I have to agree with Kazuya."

"_MOM!_"

"She's right Youichi, anyone would go blind in a room like that."

"Face it little brother, it sucks."

Youichi felt betrayed while Kazuya smirked in victory. "Fine! I'll redo it!"

"Don't feel bad honey, it's your first time. You'll get it right eventually." His mother patted him on the shoulder. "Try a more pastel color; something softer and not so…hideous." Turning away from her spluttering son, she smiled at Kazuya. "Come on dear, let's get you somewhere you can sit down, I know from experience that your feet must be hurting. I'll make you some tea while Youichi gets to work and you can tell me about the names you two have picked out."

"I'm so excited! I can hardly wait to meet my little niece or nephew!" Yuna clapped her hands excitedly and followed her mother and brother-in-law (even though the two weren't married) to the kitchen.

Youichi glared after them and turned back to the room. Flinching a little, he decided that painting their baby's room a bright yellow wasn't his _best_ idea. "Doesn't mean they had to be so mean."

/

Youichi fidgeted where he stood. This was the third time he'd repainted the baby's room, and his family was going over every inch. His father inspected the crib he'd put together while his mother critically eyed his paint job and the decorations he'd put up while his older sister carefully went through all the toys he'd selected.

They were so close to the big day, that there was no time to redo the room again. When he'd first redone it, Kazuya had actually liked it. A few days later he was shoving a paint brush into his hand, demanding that he redo it.

This time, he thought he did a good job, but wanted his families' opinion before he showed his lover. Clearing his throat, he waited for their verdict. "S-So?"

"You did good little brother." Yuna gave him two thumbs up. While his father didn't say anything, the smile and nod told him he was proud.

"Oh honey, Kazuya is going to love it." Rina embraced her son, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Go ahead and get him."

Nodding, Youichi went to retrieve his boyfriend from where he was waiting on the couch. He helped him stand and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, covering his eyes, while the other grabbed one of his hands and guided the teen.

"Are you ready?" Youichi was reluctant to let him see, worried he might not like it.

Kazuya chuckled and reached up, pulling the hand from his eyes. His eyes widened slightly when we saw the room and he slowly walked forward. If Youichi was nervous before, he was near a panic attack now. It was only his mothers' hand on his shoulder that kept him slightly calm.

Running his hand lightly along the wall, he turned and smiled at the panicking teen. "It's perfect." Youichi let out a heavy sigh of relief, his knees feeling weak. He'd painted the ceiling a pale blue, dipping down the tops of the walls a bit and adding a few wispy white clouds.

Using a sponge, he'd gone below that with a few different shades of green, the overall effect almost like tops of trees. This went halfway down the walls before it faded into a light beige color. He'd wanted to do a forest like wall, but after he'd finished the green he'd realized that he might start getting to dark and decided on a beige color so it wasn't a stark white. Little blue, pink, purple and yellow flowers dotted the green.

"The best part is, the beige paint turns the bottom half of the wall into a whiteboard, so the baby can draw on it all they want." Youichi had figured they could save on paper and allow the create side of their child to prosper with that, while also making it easy to clean.

Kazuya kissed his boyfriend.

/

Rina giggled as she watched her son pace the hallway, stopping to look at the door before pacing again. Gato smiled as he remembered being in the same position when Yuna and Youichi had been born. Yuna was simply bouncing excitedly where she sat, acting more like a hyper child than the twenty two year old she was.

Youichi had been invited to go back and help, but had been kicked out when he nearly fainted and started panicking at all the blood. Now he was down to pacing outside the door while the doctors worked. To Youichi, it seemed like _years_ before the doctor came out and motioned the family inside.

Kazuya looked exhausted but happy, holding a small blue bundle in his arms. "It's a boy."

Youichi had tears coming down his face as he sat next to his boyfriend and gazed at the tiny human. "He's beautiful." Carefully taking him from his lover, he lightly stroked the baby's soft cheek. "Hey buddy. Welcome to the world."

The baby wined and squirmed, hands reaching up and grasping onto one of Youichis' fingers. Kazuya chuckled softly and put a hand on top of the baby's head. "Welcome to the family, Ryousuke."

* * *

**Ryousuke finally joins the family! And I don't know what Youichis' family is like, or what their names are, so I gave him an older sister and made up random names. Anyway, they now have one out of their future four children! Anyone want to contribute a cute scene I should write for them? Once again, let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Youichi groaned and shoved a pillow over his head as Ryousuke started crying. He loved the little one, but ever since they'd brought him home he would cry in the middle of the night. _At the same time every night_. It was like he had an alarm that told him exactly when it was one in the morning so he could start crying. Kazuya was normally the one who went to calm him down, but he'd been so exhausted lately that Youichi waved him back down when he tried to get up.

"I'll get him, you go back to sleep." Flinging his legs off the side of the bed, he groaned as he stood up and shuffled toward the baby's room. Walking to the edge of the crib, he hoisted the flailing baby into his arms, bouncing him lightly and moving toward the plush, rocking armchair his mother had given them.

Sighing as he sat down, he ran his fingers through what little hair Ryousuke had. "Come on now Ryou-chan, don't cry." He hummed softly and slowly rocked back and forth, attempting to quiet the crying. When Ryousuke started to calm down, Youichi grabbed the pacifier from the top of the dresser and held it to his sons mouth.

A soft smile spread when Ryousuke opened his mouth and accepted it, eyelids drooping. He waited until he was sure the child wouldn't wake up before he set him back in his crib, draping the blanket over him and running his hand over the fluff of hair. He stayed there for a few more minutes, smiling down at his son, still in disbelief that he was now a father. He knew that no matter how often the child cried, he would be there to comfort him and tuck him back in.

The next night, he groaned when Kazuya literally kicked him out of bed to go deal with the crying Ryousuke. Oh how he couldn't wait for this phase to be over.

/

Kazuya rubbed circles on the sobbing toddlers back, humming a lullaby. Rain was beating against the windows and the occasional rumblings of thunder shook the glass. The two were huddled together on the couch, a blanket draped around them.

It had started storming earlier that day, and a particularly loud burst of thunder had reduced Ryousuke to tears. Kazuya had been attempting to calm the four year old for nearly half an hour now. Youichi had left early that morning to pitch a game design to some company or another and wasn't scheduled to be back for another day.

"Come on Ryou-chan, it's just a little thunder. It's not going to hurt you." Bouncing the sobbing toddler lightly, he brushed away the tears. "Come on baby, let's play a game. You like playing games."

Leaning forward for his laptop, he pulled up one of the games Youichi had made for their son. It was a simple matching game, designed to help the memory and teach basic addition at the same time. Turning the four year old toward the screen, he kissed his temple.

"Here we go baby. You like this game, right? Daddy made it just for you."

Rubbing his eyes, Ryousuke shook his head. "No!" He turned big, watery eyes to Kazuya. "Make the scary go 'way."

"I would if I could baby." Running his fingers through the soft pink hair, he started rocking the toddler back and forth, humming again. Ryousuke used one small hand to clutch his fathers' shirt, his free hand forming a fist and coming to his mouth, sticking the thumb inside.

Kazuya rubbed his sons' arm, wishing he could make the storm go away so his baby would smile again. He internally sighed when he noticed the child sucking his thumb. It was something Ryousuke only did when he was scared, and while Kazuya knew he should stop him, he couldn't find it in himself to.

Laying down on the couch, he pulled his baby close, wrapping the blanket around them both. He continued running his fingers through the toddlers' hair and humming even after Ryousuke had fallen asleep. Planting a small kiss on his head, he was content to stay like that for the rest of the day, curled up with his baby through the storm.

/

Youichi moaned. He _hated_ being sick. His nose was clogged and his throat was sore and it was hard to breath, especially when lying down. His head was pounding and he felt as though he was burning up, but Kazuya had forced him to stay in bed with an extra blanket or two thrown on top.

He let out a frustrated groan. "Can you be any louder? I don't think the neighbors can quite hear you." Youichi glared weakly at Kazuya. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat the person taking care of you? Look, I even brought you food."

Shoving the blankets off, he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows, scooting back until he was resting against the pillows. When he was settled, he noticed the little tagalong Kazuya had.

Ryousuke climbed up on the bed and curled next to his father. "Are you ok daddy?" The five-almost-six year old put a hand to Youichis' cheek. "Hot."

"Daddy's going to be fine honey. A little medicine and lots of rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time." Kazuya set the tray down on his lovers' lap and put a hand to his forehead. "Mm, it's lower than it was yesterday. Another day or two of rest and you'll be just fine."

Youichi groaned, he didn't want to be stuck in bed anymore. Ryousuke giggled at his fathers' reaction and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned widely. "Now you can get all better!"

Kazuya laughed as Youichi started tearing up. He was such a pushover when it came to Ryousuke, and anytime the child did something nice or said he loved him the man would tear up and smother the child with gifts and hugs and kisses while saying how much he loved him.

"Alright Ryou-chan, daddy needs to eat and then get some sleep. Why don't you come and help me finish the laundry and then we can play a game."

The toddler grinned and lifted his arms toward Kazuya, ignoring the way Youichi whined about not getting to see his son anymore since he got sick. Picking the child up and ignoring his whiny lover, Kazuya left the room, smiling to himself as Ryousuke talked about how silly his daddy was.

/

"No."

"Youichi…"

"I don't like it either."

"Kazuya!"

"He can be homeschooled."

Yuna sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look. You two have already kept him from kindergarten, but you can't keep him from going to elementary school. He _needs_ the social interaction with other kids his age. You can't just keep him cooped up in here all the time. It's not healthy."

Youichi and Kazuya shared a grimace. Neither wanted to let Ryousuke out of their sight for too long, scared he'd disappear. They'd come up with a good routine, where Kazuya would go to his café/bakery he'd opened after Ryousuke had turned two and Youichi would stay home and watch their baby while working on some game designs or debugging some programs for other companies.

On the weekends, the family of three would find somewhere to go. More often than not it was to the park nearby their apartment, but sometimes they went to sports games, or the zoo or an amusement park or the aquarium or even to the beach. Kazuya and Youichi had sworn they'd spend as much time as possible with their son, never letting him feel abandoned or lonely.

Apparently Yuna had decided enough was enough.

"You two are smothering him. How is he supposed to make friends when he's inside all day? How is supposed to learn how to be his own person when you two aren't letting him discover new things without you there to hold his hands? Are you planning on having him live with you the rest of your life? I don't think that's very fair to him."

Seeing the looks on her brothers' faces, she sighed. "I work at an elementary school not far away from here. You can enroll him there and I promise I'll keep an eye on him." Standing up, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "You still have a few months before you have to sign him up, so I'll let you think about it."

When Yuna was gone, the two looked at each other. She did have a point, and he really should start interacting with more children, but neither of them wanted to let their precious baby out of their sight. Kazuya bit his lip. "She's right Youichi."

Said male sighed. "I know, but he's out only child. What if something happens? What if he gets hurt? What if the other kids are mean to him? Or worse, what if he finds someone he likes and doesn't want to come back anymore!"

Kazuya couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Youichi, I doubt that's going to happen. Besides, even if he does find someone he likes, it's not like we'll never see him again. He's _six_, not sixteen. We still have a few years before he hits his rebellious stage." Youichi looked ready to pass out at the thought.

"B-Bu-But-"

"We still have a few months to work this out. We can take our time, we don't have to rush and make any decisions right now." Youichi sighed and nodded. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he just didn't want anything to happen to Ryousuke.

/

Kazuya blinked back tears and tried his hardest to smile. Youichi didn't care and had tears streaming down his face, wailing about how he didn't want to do this anymore and clutching Ryousuke tightly.

"Youichi, we already decided this is what we wanted. You have to let him go now." He gently pried his lovers' arms off his son and gave the child a kiss and hug before letting him go. "Be good now, alright? We'll come pick you up when school's over. We love you."

Ryousuke grinned. "I love you too!" He took Yuna's waiting hand and waved at them as he was led into the building along with the other children. When he was out of sight, Kazuya allowed the tears to fall and he pulled Youichi into a hug.

"Your sister will be with him, and he'll get to make some friends."

Youichi hugged him back, nodding. "I know, but it's still hard. Now I'm going to be all alone all day. I just…he's only been gone for a few seconds and I already miss him."

"We'll get through this Youichi. It's only the first day. We'll get through this."

**Sorry, no actual new update. I just reread this and realized I forgot to add some of the ending I'd written for it, so there's just another paragraph or two here now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short, I know, but at least I updated ;)**

* * *

Ryousuke looked from one of his fathers to the other. "I didn't kill him, and you have no proof."

Youichi twitched, unsure if he wanted to tackle that particular subject at the moment. Kazuya snorted a little but didn't comment. Instead, he took his lovers hand and said, "That's not what we want to talk to you about."

"Don't think you won't have to explain later though," Youichi grumbled under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he stared at his son. "Ryousuke."

When he didn't continue, the eleven year old raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Seeing how much he was struggling, Kazuya rolled his eyes. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a big brother."

"I'm not sharing my room."

Shoulders sagging in relief that his son wasn't upset about the new development, Youichi laughed slightly. "You won't have to share your room. We're converting the office into the baby's room."

Nodding, Ryousuke smiled and stood up. "I can't wait for my new baby sister."

"What if it turns out to be a boy?" Kazuya asked.

The eleven year old shook his head grimly. "We'll just have to exchange him for a new one." He left, leaving his parents laughing behind him nervously.

"You don't think he'll really try to trade him if it turns out to be a boy?" Youichi asked.

Kazuya shook his head, his smile faltering, "I don't know Youichi. I don't know."

/

Nine months later, Ryousuke was watching in amusement as his father paced the hall, occasionally glancing towards the door before biting his thumb. "Calm down little brother," Yuna said. "You were the exact same way when Ryou-chan was born."

Said child sighed. His aunt never gave up using that nickname for him, no matter how many times he demanded she stop. Turning to his grandparents, he asked, "How long is this going to take?"

His grandfather raised an eyebrow. "Have somewhere to be?"

Flopping back against the wall, the boy groaned. "I'm _bored_."

Shaking her head, Rina wrapped an arm around her grandson. "It shouldn't be too much longer sweetheart."

True to her word, it was only a few minutes later when a doctor came out, telling them it was twins. Two healthy baby boys. Ryousuke was the only one frowning at the news, but was ushered quickly into the room where his father looked exhausted, holding two little bundles.

While Youichi kissed his lover and grabbed one of the bundles and the rest crowded around to coo at the new additions to the family, Ryousuke marched up to the doctors still in the room.

"Is there a problem?" One of them asked, seeing the child pouting up at him.

Nodding, the pink haired boy pointed behind him. "There was a mistake."

Raising an eyebrow, the doctor looked up and watched as the two men holding the babies groaned, knowing where this was going. _'I'd hoped he'd forgotten,'_ Youichi thought, bouncing the crying baby a bit. "And what mistake would that be?"

Huffing, Ryousuke crossed his arms. "I was supposed to get a little _sister_. You'll have to take them back."

Yuna and her parents burst out laughing while Kazuya sighed deeply. "Ryousuke," he called tiredly, "We're not going to exchange your new little brother's for a little sister."

"Sorry little man," The doctor grinned, ruffling the pink locks, "It doesn't work like that."

Pouting and grumbling about how he wanted a little sister, Ryousuke crawled onto the bed and stared at the two he got stuck with instead. He looked from one to the other before frowning up at Kazuya. "They're ugly."

Sighing in unison, the two father's shook their heads. "He'll come around," Rina said, chuckling. "Now tell me what names you chose."

Kazuya lifted the elder twin a little, running a finger down the sleeping newborns cheek. "This is Satoru."

Youichi beamed as he rocked the still bawling younger twin. "This is Eijun."

Yuna grinned and took some more pictures with her phone. Gato nodded, and Rina smiled. "Welcome to the family Satoru-chan, Eijun-chan."

"They're not welcome in _mine_," Ryousuke grumbled. His complaint was ignored.

* * *

**I had fun writing Ryousuke in this one. Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ei-chan, you have to share your toys with Sa-chan."

"Sa-chan, you can't just take the toy from Ei-chan when he's playing with it, you have to wait your turn."

"Ei-chan, don't hit your brother."

"Sa-chan, please stop ignoring Ei-chan."

Staring at the two sleeping toddlers, Kazuya sighed and leaned against Youichi. "If only they could be this peaceful all the time."

"I know siblings tend to fight, but this is getting ridiculous!" Guiding his lover over to the couch, Youichi groaned as he sat in what felt like the first time in weeks. The two little troublemakers had kept him and Kazuya on their toes ever since they'd been able to come home.

The two couldn't even talk yet, but they seemed to already have a hatred for the other. Ryousuke wasn't helping any, as he was still upset they couldn't trade Eijun and Satoru in for a girl. While most of the time he simply ignored his new little brothers, there were a few times it seemed as though he was _encouraging_ their fighting.

When they'd confronted him about it, he'd admitted to it fairly easily. His plan was twofold. Either they fought so much Youichi and Kazuya got fed up and traded them in, or they got rid of each other so they'd _have_ to get a new baby.

He'd been grounded for a month.

Kazuya leaned against his lover. "How long do you think it'll be like this?"

Youichi shook his head. "I don't know. Hopefully they'll stop fighting as much when they get older."

They were interrupted by a piercing scream from Eijun. Apparently Satoru had smacked him in his sleep, and Eijun had taken it personally, hitting his twin back. Groaning, the parents got back to their feet to separate the two for a while.

/

Kazuya peeked in on his eldest son, quietly entering the room. He didn't want to interrupt Ryousuke if the twelve year old was studying, but he needed him to watch Eijun and Satoru while he went to the store since Youichi was still gone for business.

Peering at the computer screen, he frowned and put a hand on the pink haired child's shoulder. "Ryousuke. What are you doing?"

Not bothering to turn around, the child supplied happily, "Selling the twins online."

Resisting the urge to rub his temples, he asked tiredly, "_Why?_"

"Tetsu said his parents use this site to sell what they don't want."

"Alright," Kazuya said, putting his hands under his eldest son's armpits and lifting him out of the chair, "You're computer privileges are gone for two weeks." Cancelling what Ryousuke had started, he shut down the computer and tossed the twelve year old over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room.

"Put me down!" Giving into the demand, Kazuya flung the child onto the couch and crossed his arms. He ignored the angry pout he received.

"Ryousuke, this is the last time I'm going to tell you. Satoru and Eijun are _staying_. We are not going to trade them in, or sell them, or get rid of them. They're your baby brother's."

Huffing, Ryousuke frowned at the ground. "I just wanted a little sister," He muttered.

Sighing heavily, Kazuya knelt in front of his son. "I know Ryou-chan, but even if you got rid of Sa-chan and Ei-chan doesn't mean you'd suddenly get a little sister. That's not how this works." Running a hand through his hair, he smiled a little. "Maybe later we'll see about getting you and the twins a little sister."

"Really?" Ryousuke looked up hopefully.

"I can't promise anything, but we'll see. You have to promise to stop trying to get rid of your brothers though. Can you do that?" The child nodded. "Good. Now I have to run out and get a few things, so I need you to watch the twins for me for a while."

Looking up at his father, Ryousuke tilted his head to the side innocently. "I guess that means I should get rid of the flyers too?"

Kazuya felt his stomach drop just as the doorbell rang. Standing up, he pointed at his son. "Stay right there. We're not done talking about this."

Opening the door, he felt the blood drain from his face when the woman on the other side held up the flyer. "I'm from child services. Do you have a moment?"

Gesturing for the woman to enter, he thought '_Youichi's going to just __**love**__ hearing about this.'_

/

"_Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Sa-chan and Ei-chan~ Happy birthday to you~"_

Setting the cake down in front of the twins, Kazuya said, "Go ahead and blow out the candles."

Youichi had the video camera trained on the two now three year olds. Both blew-though with Eijun it was more like spit-at the candles. Ryousuke shook his head and helped blow them out from behind the two.

The toddlers clapped happily and Kazuya went to grab the cake so he could cut it, but Eijun was faster and leaned forward, taking a bite out of it while also grabbing a fistful. Sighing with a smile, Kazuya shook his head and let the two have at the cake. It was their birthday after all.

Satoru grabbed his own fistful of cake, shoving it into his mouth. Grinning, Ryousuke copied them and grabbed his own fistful of cake. Instead of eating it himself, he shoved it into Youichi's face while he was trained on the toddlers.

Kazuya laughed and caught the camera, setting it down before it could be destroyed. He turned back to his partner, only to have Youichi shove some cake into his face as well. Taking his glasses off to wipe them clean, he could only laugh at the scene in front of him when he put them back on.

Youichi had shoved Ryousuke's head into the cake, causing Eijun and Satoru to laugh and throw what cake they had towards the two. It didn't make it that far. Ryousuke had scooped up some of the now ruined cake and dropped it on top of each of the birthday boys' heads, making them laugh even harder as they grabbed at it and ate some while throwing the rest.

It didn't take long for a cake fight to break out, covering the five, as well as the rest of the kitchen, in the sweet treat.

While it took forever to clean everything and everyone, and the cake had been ruined rather than eaten, Kazuya found it worth it. Going back to look at the video later, he laughed all over again. After that scare Ryousuke had given them a while ago with the social worker, it was good to have fun times together and memories they could laugh about.

/

It was just after Eijun and Satoru had started kindergarten and just before Ryousuke started high school. Youichi and Kazuya gathered their children on the couch and stood in front of them. Youichi knelt in front of the twins and smiled. "Eijun, Satoru, the two of you are going to become big brothers."

The two stared wide eyed at their father, before Eijun jumped up excitedly. "Yay!"

Laughing a little, Kazuya looked to his eldest who was pleased. "So I'm finally getting a little sister?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "_Maybe_." Crossing his arms, he glared at the teen. "And this time, if it is another brother, _do not try to sell him_." Ryousuke simply smiled.

/

While Ryousuke still remembered the time Kazuya was pregnant with the twins, Eijun and Satoru were excited to learn where their new sibling was coming from. Watching their father's stomach expand was a constant source of amazement to them, and every day they'd taken to patting it and talking to it. Eijun at one point pressed his face against Kazuya's stomach in an effort to see his new sibling.

It had been a strange and somewhat awkward conversation for Youichi, attempting to explain that the new baby was inside their daddy's stomach and wouldn't come out for a few months. The how the baby came out was a whole other issue that he didn't want to even _start_ explaining.

/

Eijun and Satoru were sleeping against each other as the family waited once again for the new addition to the family to be born. Ryousuke was sitting next to Satoru, his arm around his two little brothers. He was tired as well, but also excited to see his new baby sibling. He hoped it was a girl. He really wanted a younger sister.

When the doctor finally came out, Yuna grabbed Eijun while Youichi grabbed Satoru. Following them into the room, Ryousuke was disappointed that he hadn't gotten a little sister like he'd wanted. Sitting next to his father, he couldn't help but smile at the baby as he took him into his arms.

It wasn't a little sister, but the baby was kind of cute. Bouncing him up and down a little to try and stop the tears, he smiled as a tiny hand reached up and grasped his fingers. "Hi Haruichi. Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Yay! Baby Haruichi! And Ryousuke tried his best. So there may only be one more chapter for this, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eijun wasn't sure what to do. Holding his bawling baby brother, he shook the raddle in front of Haruichi's face, only for the crying to get louder. Looking around frantically, he picked up one of their multitude of stuffed animals and pushed it into the baby's arms, only for the pink haired child to let go of it and continue crying.

His gaze wandered past his useless twin who was just staring at Haruichi to his older brother. "Onii-chan! Make 'im stop!"

Ryousuke was slightly amused by the situation, but took the youngest child into his arms. "Come on Haru-chan. Are you hungry?" It couldn't have been his diaper, since he smelled alright. Glancing at the clock, he smiled a little and headed towards the small playpen set up in the living room. "You're tired, aren't you? It's almost nap time."

Rocking the sobbing child, he softly began humming the song their father's would sing to them to get them to sleep when they were younger. Stroking the pink locks, he waited until he was sure the baby was asleep before placing him on the pile of blankets in the playpen. Tugging one over the sleeping figure, he turned to warn the twins to be quiet and sighed lightly when he found the two of them asleep as well.

Sitting between them, with his back leaning against the couch, he put an arm around each, letting them snuggle closer, before relaxing into a light doze. When Youichi and Kazuya finally got home from shopping, they stopped and smiled at the sight of their four boys sound asleep together. Quietly putting the groceries away, they snapped a few pictures before curling up together on the couch, finding the idea of an afternoon nap rather appealing.

/

Ryousuke smiled as he led his family to their table. "We don't have a very extensive menu," He said, handing his father's two sheets of paper.

Youichi grabbed onto Eijun, keeping him from running off, while Kazuya shifted Haruichi to one arm so he could grab the offered menu. "That's alright," He said, smiling up at his son. "I'm more disappointed that we don't get to see you in one of those maid uniforms."

"Onii-chan would look so pretty!" Eijun cheered, causing some the pink haired teen's other classmates to smile or laugh quietly.

"Ni-ta, ni-ta!" Haruichi held his arms out happily towards his big brother, wanting to be picked up.

Giving in and hoisting the just turned two year old into his arms, Ryousuke turned back to his family. "Do you know what you'd like?"

"Youichi and I will have green tea," Kazuya said, handing the two menus back. "Ei-chan and Sa-chan can have juice."

"We'll split two things of omurice," Youichi added. "And we're probably going to need some more napkins just in case."

Ryousuke nodded and accepted the paper. "I'll let the cooks know and it'll be out in a bit. Do you want to come with me for a little bit Haru-chan?" The two year old clapped happily. Chuckling slightly, the eldest son carried his baby brother into the back, asking for two omurice, two green teas, and two juices.

"I guess this means your family's here?" Chris asked as he prepared the drinks, smiling at the happy toddler in his friend's grasp.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting them until later, but they can wander around until it's time for my break."

Nodding, the taller second year shook his head as some of the other students began crowding around the toddler. "Need help bringing out the drinks?"

Hoisting his brother a little higher and smiling at the giggles he got, Ryousuke nodded. "I can take two, if you can get the other two."

Chris nodded and handed his friend the two cartons of juice before picking up the two cups of tea, following him out to the table. He nodded towards Tetsu who set down the food as well, saving them from another trip. Placing a hand on the pink haired teens shoulder, he said, "Stay with your family for a bit, we can cover for you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's not that busy at the moment anyway."

Nodding thankfully, Ryousuke slid into the chair between the twins. "Have you had many customers today?" Youichi asked.

"We got fairly busy around lunch time, but other than that not really. A lot of classes apparently decided to go with a café, so we didn't have a huge crowd." Picking up a spare spoon, Ryousuke scooped up a small bit of the omurice, holding it up to Haruichi's lips. "Is it yummy?"

The toddler held his brother's hand with both his own, chomping down on the spoon and squealing slightly in delight as he ate it. Clapping his hands, he swallowed and turned to his big brother, one hand outstretched towards the food. "Ni-ta! Ni-ta!"

Laughing and kissing the pink hair, Ryousuke scooped up some more and brought it to Haruichi's lips. Instead of eating it, the toddler put his hands onto the teens and pushed it towards his big brother. "Ni-ta!"

Shaking his head a little, Ryousuke ate and spoonful himself and hummed, licking his lips. "Thank you Haru-chan. Do you want some more?" The toddler nodded happily.

/

"Ryou-chan," Kazuya called, leaning from the kitchen, "Will you go out and pick up some soy sauce please?"

"I'm studying!" The eldest son called back, "Can't you ask Satoru or Eijun to go?"

"They're staying at a friend's house tonight, remember? And Youichi won't be back for a few more days!"

"Why can't you go?"

"Because I'm making _dinner_. It won't take you very long."

Sighing, the university student stood up from his desk and grabbed his phone and wallet before shuffling towards the door. Pausing in the living room, he said, "I'm taking Haru-chan with me." Beckoning his baby brother over, he crouched down and asked, "Do you want to come shopping with me?"

The five year old's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. "Haru go! Haru go!"

Chuckling, the pink haired male nodded. "Get your shoes on, alright?" Slipping his own on, he waited for the child to finish before taking his hand and walking out the door.

Haruichi happily babbled about what he'd done that day, excited to finally get to spend time with his big brother who was always reading or studying. "Haru drew picture of onii-chan and Haru! Sa-chan and Ei-chan too! And daddy and daddy!" Here he paused, looking down in thought.

"Is something wrong Haru-chan?"

Looking up at his big brother, the five year old asked, "How come no mommy?" Ryousuke sighed a little and stopped walking, picking up his baby brother. "Everyone at school as daddy and mommy, but Haru has daddy and daddy. How come no mommy?"

Continuing on to the store, Ryousuke wondered how he was supposed to answer that. He'd confronted their father's about it once when he was little, but he didn't remember exactly what they'd told him. Luckily Eijun and Satoru hadn't had any problem with it and never asked about it.

"Would you rather have a daddy and mommy instead of two daddy's?"

The child shook his head. "Haru want to keep daddy and daddy, but want mommy."

The twenty year old laughed. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Haru-chan." Making his way into the store and towards the soy sauce, he picked their usual one out and went to pay, mulling over what to say. Making his way to the front, he set his brother down and snagged a sucker from the stand beside the register.

Everything paid for, the two made their way outside before Ryousuke crouched down and fished out the treat, handing it to his brother. Kazuya might get mad he'd spoiled the five year old's dinner, but that was fine. Grinning at the thought that suddenly came, he said, "We have two daddy's, but it's the same as having a mommy and a daddy."

"Really?"

"Yup. And you know why?" Haruichi shook his head. "Because daddy gave birth to us, which makes him a _mommy_."

Haruichi's eyes widened and he pulled the sucker from his mouth with a 'pop'. "Daddy is mommy?"

"That's right Haru-chan. And mommy is waiting for us with dinner. No telling I let you have a sucker though, alright?" The five year old nodded and raised his arms, wanting to be picked up again.

Ryousuke waited until his brother was mostly finished before staring the short trek back to their apartment. Tossing the evidence of the sucker, the two entered the apartment. "We're back."

"Finally," Kazuya called, peering out from the kitchen. "What took you two so long?" Shaking his head he pointed towards the bathroom. "Anyway, go clean up. Dinner's almost ready."

Haruichi took off his shoes and copied his brother by putting them away before beaming up at his father. "OK mommy!"

Kazuya felt his jaw drop as his youngest happily made his way towards the bathroom. Ryousuke grinned and followed, adding his own, "Yes _okaa-san_."

When Satoru and Eijun came back the next day, Haruichi happily told them that Kazuya was now their mommy, causing the twins to partake in calling him mother. Youichi couldn't stop laughing when he heard, earning a light smack from his partner.

* * *

**So I think I'm going to end it here. I may or may not update with random scenes of the family, but I'm marking this story as complete now.**

**Before I go, here's a omake dealing with the end of the last chapter!**

**Omake:**

"Have you decided on a name?" The doctor asked, ready to jot it down.

Kazuya smiled and opened his mouth, but Ryousuke beat him to it. "Haruichi."

"Ryou-chan, that's not the name we decided on," Youichi explained.

"His name is Haruichi."

"Ryou-"

"Welcome to the family Haruichi."

The two fathers sighed and turned to the highly amused doctor. "Looks like his name is Haruichi then," Kazuya said, watching his eldest tickle the youngest.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! Let me know what you thought! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
